Something Crazeh
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Kyungsoo hanya bosan, bosan diper-bot-kan, oleh seorang bot. KYUNGCHEN, know that mean? yeah TOP!KYUNGSOO, PWP, NC gagal -w-v just DLDR!


_**Something Crazeh**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Its KYUNGCHEN! read that? KYUNGCHEN! =w=**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't ask, ini req dari Rikanagisa =w= so, just ask her why did I made this one and why did Kyungsoo be Chen's top =w= dan jangan sekali2 nanya hubungan judul sama ceritanya, sumpah gue ngeblank pas mikirin judulnya =w="v_**

**_oke gue tau ini pertengahan US, but, ini req-an orang n' I don't wanna make her wait for more time =w= n', abis US ini mungkin gue bakalan update beberapa FF *kalo selesai xD* dan gue tau ini gak hot sama sekali, iya fine la da di da da aja lah/?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_LIME? LEMON? PWP? Maybe~, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bad Language as usual, and always YAOI/SLASH/BL or whatev you call it~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't even try to read this if you hate this fiction, its KYUNGCHEN, WIFF BOT CHEN and ofc TOP KYUNGSOO! so, second generation of mathafaqa' go away from meh, n' just STFU I don't need ur fuck =w=_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading~_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Jadi…" Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo lucu, "…kau ingin aku menjadi _bot_-mu, hm?"

Kyungsoo memainkan cangkir _cappuccino_ diatas meja, matanya menatap balik pada Jongdae, "Kalau aku bilang iya memangnya kenapa?"

Jongdae tekekeh pelan sebelum menumpukan dagu pada tangan kanannya , "_Well_, tidak apa, hanya ingin… memastikan?" tatapan mata Jongdae berubah err, nakal, "Dan, oh! Bukankah kau masih bersama– siapa itu? Hmm, Jongin, _rite'_?"

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan, "Hei, hei, kita sedang tidak membahas hubunganku dengan dia."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Anggap saja aku sedang bosan di per-_bottom _-kan oleh seorang _bot_."

"Whoa, tahan dulu." Jongdae tersenyum aneh, "Jadi, Jongin itu _bot_? _For real_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat, "Lupakan dia, apa jawabanmu?"

Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo terhibur, "Oh, bagaimana ya? Aku bisa saja menggunakan alasan yang sama denganmu, kau tahu?"

"Sudahlah." Tatapan Kyungsoo berubah malas, "_You just have to say_ _yes or no_."

Kembali, Jongdae terkekeh pelan, "_Well_, kuberitahu padamu, aku tidak sembarangan menerima orang sebagai _sex partner_ ku."

"Jadi?"

"Ayo buktikan kemampuanmu sebagai seorang _top_." Tatapan nakal Jongdae kembali terarah pada Kyungsoo, "Kalau aku benar, ada hotel disekitar sini."

.

.

.

.

.

_BRUKK!_

"Whoa, santai saja, Kyungsoo." Jongdae tertawa, oh, mereka baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar hotel ini, dan Kyungsoo sudah mendorong Jongdae keatas kasur, "Kita baru sampai."

Kyungsoo melepas mantel hitamnya, "Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Jongdae membenarkan posisinya menjadi setengah bersandar pada kasur dibawahnya ini, "Hm? Untuk apa buru-buru, eh? Ini tidak akan menyenangkan kalau harus berakhir dengan cepat."

"Anggap saja ini '_teaser_' pertama dariku." Kyungsoo bergerak mendekati Jongdae, memposisikan dirinya diatas Jongdae, "Akan kuberikan '_full version_'-nya padamu, nanti, hei, kau keberatan?" tangan Kyungsoo kini menarik-narik pakaian Jongdae.

"Kata-katamu aneh." Jongdae terkekeh pelan, menaikan sedikit badannya saat Kyungsoo melepaskan jaket dan kaus birunya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek, "Apa peduliku?"

Jongdae menyeringai aneh, "_Well_, mungkin kau peduli soal _jeans_-ku ini."

"Hm, sayangnya tidak." Kyungsoo dengan cepat menarik _jeans_ Jongdae lepas dari tempatnya semula.

Jongdae tertawa keras, "Selain sok cuek, kau juga tidak sabaran, eh?"

Kyungsoo merendahkan tubuhnya, menyusuri leher Jongdae dengan hidungnya, "Kau juga tukang penggoda genit yang menyebalkan."

Jongdae mendesah pelan diantara tawanya saat tangan-tangan Kyungsoo mulai bermain-main dengan _disco stick_-nya dibawah sana, "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

Kyungsoo segera mendaratkan sebuah _french kiss_ diatas bibir Jongdae. Melumat kedua belah bibir itu bergantian, dan melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Jongdae yang tengah menjilati bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghisap lidah Jongdae dan menggigitnya pelan sebelum kembali menjauhkan diri.

"Puas bicara? Sekarang bantu aku." Kyungsoo mengarahkan dua jarinya kedepan bibir kucing milik Jongdae, dan dengan segera Jongdae melahap kedua jari di depannya itu dengan senang hati, tentu saja.

Menjilat, mengulum, dan sesekali menghisap jari-jari itu. Jongdae membasahi kedua jari Kyungsoo tanpa melepas matanya dari Kyungsoo yang menatapnya intens dengan tangan lain berkeliaran diatas tubuhnya. Oh, sayang Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan pakaiannya, padahal Jongdae akan dengan suka rela melakukan hal-hal yang dirasakan jari-jari Kyungsoo pada sesuatu yang masih tersimpan rapi di dalam _denim_ menyebalkan itu.

"Cukup sampai disitu." Kyungsoo segera menarik keluar jari-jarinya yang sudah basah oleh saliva milik Jongdae, menelantarkan kaus abu-abunya keatas lantai.

Jongdae melebarkan kakinya, tangannya memainkan kancing _denim_ Kyungsoo_,_ "Kau tidak berniat melepaskan ini?"

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan Jongdae yang berkeliaran diatas _disco stick_-nya, lalu menempatkan diri diantara kedua kaki Jongdae, "Nanti." Kyungsoo kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, menempatkan wajahnya dileher Jongdae.

Jongdae mengerang pelan saat jari-jari Kyungsoo mengelus _vertigo hole _-nya, Jongdae mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Kyungsoo dilehernya sebelum jari-jari basah itu memasukinya.

"Hm, dua inci, disekitar sini–"

Dan Jongdae mengerang keras. _Gosh_! Astaga! Ini– Kyungsoo dengan mudah meraih _g-spot-_nya, dalam sekali hentak. Kris saja membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk menemukan daging kenyal itu di dalam sana.

Jongdae makin mengerang tak karuan saat Kyungsoo menghentakan jarinya _faster and faster, and rougher than before_.

"Kau pikir kita harus bermain-main lebih lama lagi?" Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menggerakan jari-jarinya lebih pelan.

Jongdae mengerang rendah, _fawk_! Jongdae mengutuk sifat sok polos milik Kyungsoo disaat-saat begini, "_That's enough_!" Jongdae menarik Kyungsoo mendekat, "_Just stop being sow fake innocent, n' fuck my vertigo hole, now!_"

Kyungsoo tersenyum aneh, "Kukira kau tidak ingin buru-buru." Dan dengan terpaksa –serius terpaksa eh?– Kyungsoo membalas Jongdae yang kini tengah melumat bibirnya kasar.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir Jongdae kasar, apalagi mendengar desahan dari Jongdae saat Kyungsoo kembali menggodanya dibawah sana.

"Siap untuk bagian akhir?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae menggeram rendah, _just triple fawk_! Gaya mereka saat ini termasuk _mainstream_ sebenarnya, tapi sentuhan-sentuhan Kyungsoo pada semua titik tubuhnya ini terlalu, _ugh_!

Kyungsoo terus menghentakan pinggulnya cepat dan _yeah_, sedikit kasar, kedua tangannya menahan kaki Jongdae terbuka sambil sesekali mengelus paha dalam Jongdae sensual, bibirnya sendiri sibuk memanja leher dan dada Jongdae, juga menggesekan _disco stick_ Jongdae pada perutnya.

Jongdae sendiri sibuk menggeliat, meremas bantal dan mengumpat dalam hati. _Gawd, pwease_, bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo yang terlihat kalem, tenang, manis dan polos –meragukan– itu bisa melakukan ini dengan begitu, kasar.

Jongdae bisa merasakan gerakan Kyungsoo makin membuat Jongdae melayang tidak karuan. Merasakan sesuatu yang membuat _vertigo hole_-nya panas. Dan mengeluarkan panas itu dengan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo pada _disco stick_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae menggeram pelan, _ugh_, mungkin Kris pernah membuatnya pegal-pegal lebih dari ini, _but_, mengingat ini Kyungsoo yang membuatnya sedikit kesulitan bergerak, ini cukup… _rawrr_.

"Jadi?"

Jongdae melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, tangannya menarik selimut kusut itu, "Kau masih bertanya setelah membuat pinggangku sakit, eh?" Jongdae menutup kedua matanya, bersiap tidur, "_Well_, selamat datang di duniaku, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menyeringai tipis, tangannya melingkari pinggang Jongdae, "_Thanks, then_."

**~ END ~**


End file.
